theefedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashton Monroe
Ashton Monroe Anderson (born June 26, 1987) is an American professional wrestler and actor signed with WWE, where he performs in its development territory NXT brand. Anderson is widely known for his independent work in Mexico and Japan where he is a three-time ULLW (Universal Lucha Libre Wrestling) Junior Heavyweight Champion, and a two-time ULLW Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champion, having held the titles with Romero Rocky Romero. He has also finished 2nd in the 2013 Best of the Super Juniors tournament. Since signing to the WWE's devolopmental brand, NXT, Anderson has become the brand's very first two-time NXT Champion. He also was the brand's first double champion, becoming the NXT Champion and one-half of the NXT Tag Team Championship on one night. Early life Anderson was born in Tampa, Florida, but was raised in Dallas, Texas. Both Anderson's father and mother were traveling acrobats and while they were on the road, he was raised by his grandmother. Anderson was determined to follow the footsteps of his parents. He attended his first gymnastics class at 8 years old, and a year later he would attend a famous gymnastics club in Texas, operated by coordinators of the US National Gymnastics team. Professional wrestling career Training and early career (2007-2015) In 2006, Anderson traveled to Japan to train under Ultimo Dragon and his world famous Toryumon Japan. Anderson made his professional wrestling debut as Kidd A. Flash on May 12, 2007 for Universal Lucha Libra Wrestling (ULLW), a promotion co-owned by Ultimo. While Anderson would perform in some independent shows in the United States, most of us work was done in ULLW, as the promotion ran Lucha Libra style shows in Mexico and Japan. Wrestling as "El Chapoteo" he won the ULLW Junior Heavyweight Championship three times and the ULLW Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship with Rocky Romero two times over a span of eight years. 'World Wrestling Federation (WWE)' 'NXT (2016-Present)' On March 28, 2016 it was reported that Anderson had signed with the WWE and would join its developmental territory, NXT. He was scheduled to report to the WWE Performance Center on April 6, 2016. It was reported that Anderson would perform under ring name, Splash Anderson, a name that he had used some in ULLW and when he would work independent bookings in America. On April 13, 2016, Anderson made his television debut, interrupting the interview time of The Million Dollar Man, Ted Dibiase, Sr. In his debut match, Anderson defeated Manik by pinfall. At NXT Takeover: Revolution, Anderson won a fatal fourway against Pinkie Sanchez, Alex Blade, and Azrael to become the number one contender for the NXT Championship. He then entered into a feud with Mason Wolfe, when the two got into a verbal altercation. Anderson would enter into a tournament to crown new number one contenders for the NXT Tag Team Championship with Leva Bates. In the finals of the tournament, Anderson and Bates defeated Garrick Floyd and Luther E Bates to become the number one contenders. Anderson would receive his title shots for both the NXT Championship and the NXT Tag Team Championship at NXT Takeover: Respect. On one night, Anderson became the brand's first double champion. Anderson and Bates defeated Wolfe and Alexa Bliss to become the NXT Tag Team Championship. He then went on to defeat Joey Ryan in a Three Stages of Hell match to capture his first NXT Championship. Anderson continued his feud with Wolfe and the two would exchange physical altercations up until their 2 out 3 falls match for the NXT Championship at NXT Takeover: London. On that night, Anderson and Bates lost the NXT Tag Team Championship to Jeremiah Kreeg and Bobby Roode. Anderson would also lose the NXT Championship to Wolfe, ending his reign at 88 days. On February 11, 2017, Anderson returned after weeks of vignettes hyping the coming of "The Evolution of NXT." Anderson debuted his new gimmick, wrestling under the name Ashton Monroe. The Monroe gimmick is similar to the "El Chapoteo" gimmick that he would wrestle in ULLW. Anderson set his sights on his hated rival, Wolfe, and going after the NXT Championship again. At NXT Takeover: New Orleans, Anderson received his rematch for the NXT Championship, and Ashton reclaimed the title by hitting Wolfe with brass knuckles and hitting his Inverted 450 Splash finishing move called Survival of the Fittest. With this win, Anderson became NXT's first two-time NXT Champion. Personal life In July of 2016, Anderson revealed that he was dating fellow wrestler, Leva Bates. However, the two admitted that they had mutually split since this time. Anderson is an avid fan of gymnastics, as his mother and father were traveling acrobatics. He is also a fan of comic books, as he hosts a comic book podcast alongside fellow wrestlers, Christopher Daniels and Leva Bates. An integral part of Anderson is the numerous tattoos that adorn his body, some of which have become mantras and declarations that have been integrated into his gimmick. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Survival of the Fittest (Inverted 450 Splash) – 2012-2015; 2017-prese **''G2PK (Go-2-Penalty Kick) - ''2017 - present - used with permission from Katsuyori Shibata **Geroimo! (Pheonix Splash) – 2008–2012; 2016-2017 **Take Cover (Spinning sitout lifting double underhook facebuster) – 2016-2017 *'Signature moves''' **Shuri knee (Jumping knee strike) **Pele Kick **Running dropkick to seated opponent in turnbuckle **Springboard attacks ***Dropkick ***Forearm ***450 Splash ***Clothesline ***Moonsault ***Houston Hangover **Jumping Reverse STO **Hurricanrana **Tornado DDT **Shining Wizard **Summersault Plancha **Corner cannonball **Enziguri *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manager_(professional_wrestling) Managers] **Ultimo Dragon **Leva Bates *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nickname Nicknames] **"Splash" **'"The Evolution of NXT"' **'"NXT's Spotlight Stealer"' *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Music_in_professional_wrestling Entrance themes] **"Beautiful Now" Zedd (April 2016 - November 2016) ** "Wild Eyes" by Parkway Drive (February 2017- present) Championships and accomplishments * World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE ** NXT Championship (2 Times) ** NXT Tag Team Championship (1 Time) - w/ Leva Bates